A Day in the life of Natsume and Mikan
by PhantomhiveMichaelis
Summary: Let's take a look at one of the everyday life of a married Natsume and Mikan. ONESHOT.


**Hello everyone! I don't have anything else to put as description here, but I do hope you'll like this story.**

**Warning: OOC Characters**

**Pairing: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura**

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is now a married couple. But ever thought what their married life would be after the wedding and the honeymoon? Read to find out. One shot.

* * *

**Ring... Ring... Ring...**

A hand jerked up to hit the snooze button of the alarm clock. A man with raven hair and ruby-colored eyes came out from white sheets. Warm ray of sunlight was streaming on their glass window with white thin curtains. A gentle blow of warm wind blew inside the room.

Natsume sit up from their bed showing his bare chest. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at the sleeping figure beside him. He leaned and gave the person a kiss on the shoulder. The person stirred and faced him, eyes still closed. Natsume smiled. Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga, the polka-dotted panty girl from his elementary years, the clumsy cry-baby, and noisy childish lass was now his wife. His forever.

He sweeped away the chestnut-colored locks that were covering her forehead. He stared at her. Not one pimple or acne scar was on her pretty face. She had long black lashes and pink lips that looked like they were tinted. You'd mistake her for an angel. She looks beautiful. It doesn't only stop on her face, but to her creamy complexion, to her red fingertips, and to her long slender legs.

Natsume leaned to her cheek and gave a kiss. He whispered. "Good morning, beautiful." Mikan stirred then slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled. "Good morning, Natsume."

"Had a wonderful sleep, baby?" He asked.

She flashed a grin at him and answered. "After what we did last night, and that feeling of being in heaven, who wouldn't have a good sleep?"

Natsume chuckled and gave her a kiss on the neck. Mikan giggle. Natsume pushed the sheets off of him and stood up. Mikan follows him.

Natsume picked up his pajama and wore it. He picked up the shirt that's on the floor. Mikan went to the sliding door of their terrace and looked at the beautiful scenery infront of her. Natsume went to her and hugged her tightly. Mikan smiled.

"You might want to wear this. Those men outside might get attracted by these beautiful curves." Natsume whispered to her ear.

"Now, aren't you one of those men? The difference is that, I'm yours already and you're mine." She answered.

Natsume chuckles. He wraps the shirt on Mikan and gave her a last kiss on the neck.

She giggles. She wore it and went to the kitchen. There, she prepared coffee for both of them, and made pancakes and bacons. She proceeded to their bathroom where Natsume was; shaving his stubble that's already forming on his chin.

She energitically hugged him, which made the shaving cream stick on her cheek. She giggled and looked at both of them in the mirror.

"Breakfast is ready, Natsume." She said.

Natsume smiled as he finishes his shaving. He wiped off the cream on his chin and continued to wipe the cream that's on Mikan cheek. She let go of him.

"I'll be there, baby." Natsume answered.

Natsume took a bath. After that, he changed to his tuxedo and proceeded to their kitchen where he found Mikan pouring maple syrup on her pancakes. He took a sit and ate with her.

After eating, he gave Mikan a kiss on the lips and bid her goodbye. He drove to his office and started his day of working.

Mikan washed the plates, the utensils and the mugs that they used for their breakfast. After that, she cleaned the whole house.

In the afternoon, after Mikan took a nap, she got a call from Natsume. It's already 4 in the afternoon.

"Hey, baby." Natsume greeted on the other line.

"Hey." Mikan answered him; smiling because she got a call from her husband.

"I'll be home by 5 then, we'll go to the grocery store. I'm still with Ruka, Koko and the others. We were playing basketball" He said.

"Okay, honey. Oh, Hotarou called me before I took a nap and she said she's 2 months pregnant." She said.

"Whoa! Ruka never told me that. If it's a surprise from Imai then I won't ask Ruka about it." Natsume replied.

"Okay, honey. Bye. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too, baby." With that, they both hang up.

It's already five in the afternoon when Natsume came. He greeted Mikan with a kiss and changed his clothes. He rested on a couch with Mikan.

It's six in the evening, the couple decided to go to the grocery store at that time. They changed their clothes to what was suitable for going out. They drove to the grocery store and bought what was needed for their home.

After that, they returned home. It was already 8 in the evening when they arrived. All the arguments for the products they needed made time pass by so fast.

Mikan cooked their food as Natsume finished up his work on his laptop. Mikan called for him and they ate their dinner together.

After that, they went for a half bath together and had bathroom sex.

Then, they changed to their night wears. Natsume wearing his pajama, and Mikan wearing her nightgown. They sat infront of their tv cuddling on the couch.

It was 10 already in the evening when the tv show that they were watching got finished. Natsume stretched his arms and wrapped around it on Mikan shoulders feeling her creamy soft skin.

"Did you know that when you make love frequently, you'll look ten times younger?" Natsume whispered in a husky tone. "I'd love to look younger rather than look my age." He added.

Mikan giggled. "I'd love to look younger, just like you."

Natsume exhaled, unplugged the tv and kissed her.

As the kiss deepens, Natsume carried Mikan to their bed, and there, they made love until they both fell asleep. With Mikan resting on Natsume's chest and Natsume wrapping his arm around her waist.

It was one beautiful day for both Natsume and Mikan.

* * *

**There it is! I do hope you all liked it. Please, please, please review! I'd like to know what you think of this story. Thank you for reading! And again, please leave a review!**


End file.
